Disney Maham
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: I am going to describe mini story's about the host club and there personality with Disney songs. DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME. and you can request songs done by the host club just make sure it's Disney. Tell the song name, who's singing it, and what movie it's from. you can PM the requests or review them. I will mention who made the request.
1. Prince Ali' Aladdin

Alexa: OK I've been dieing to make one of these and I finally got the nerve to make one

June: One what... TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!

Alexa: I am making a song fic. but not just any song fic

Tamaki: What kind of song fic

Alexa: A Disney song fic. Don't laugh at me. I come from a very pro Disney family. ask June

June: Yep I think her mom has bought every single Disney move she could get her hands on

Tamaki: Any what I'm going to start with the story now.

* * *

Tamaki - Prince Ali - Aladdin

_(Men) Make way For Prince Ali! Say: "Hey! It's Prince Ali!"_

Tamaki was walking down the hall way of Ouran Academy. He was on his way to the host club, and couldn't wait to see Haruhi. Then some girl in the hallway yelled "Look it's Tamaki Shou"

_(Genie) Hey clear the way in the ol' bazaar Hey you! Let us through- it's a bright new star Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Ah! You 'gonna love this guy! _  
_Prince Ali - fabulous he - Ali Ababwa Genuflect, show some respect: Down on one knee. Now try your best to stay calm, Brush off your sunday salaam, Then come and meet his spectacular coterie! _  
_Prince Ali - mighty is he - Ali Ababwa Strong as ten regular men definitely (Genie as old man) He faced the galloping hoards! (Genie as young boy) A hundred bad uys with swords! (Genie as fat man) Who sent those goons to there lords? (All) Why- Prince Ali!_

Tamaki shot the girl a smile causing her heart to turn to mush. Tamaki could hear the boys behind him. "Look its Souh""I wish I were him""He's totally awesome""Do you think we could join the host club?""No I herd it was invitation only" Tamaki couldn't help but smile. He could bairly believe how popular his club was with the girls and how envious the boys were of the club.

_(Men) He's got seventy-five golden camels (Genie as male newscaster) Don't they look lovely June? (Girls) Purple peakocks he's got fifty-three! (Genie as female newscaster) Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers._

He was walking past the people who were still taking about him. Only now it was random things like. 'I herd he has 75 golden camels.' 'No, I hurd he had 53 peacocks'

_(Genie) When it comes to exotic type mammals... (Genie as a tiger) Has he gotta zoo- (Genie as a goat) I'm tellin you! [ From: (All) It's a world class menagerie!_

At this point they were making wild comments like how he was soft on the commoner/honors student Haruhi Fujioka. But that subject quickly died down, or he just couldn't hear it any more over all the girls yelling his name.

_(Genie as Harem Girl) *At same time as verse below* Prince Ali - handsome as he - Ali Ababwa That physique! How can I speak? Weak at the knee... Well get on out in that square Adjust your vail and prepare To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!  
(Harem Girls) *At same time as verse above* There's no question this Ali's alluring- Never ordinary never boring- Everything about the man just plain impresses... He's a winner- He's a wiz- a wonder! He's about to pull my heart asunder, And I absolutely love the way he dresses!_

At this point all the girls were screaming and started chasing him. Tamaki broke into a run. He was painting and messing up his hair. He was going to have a hard time explaining this to his customers.

_(Townspeople) He's got ninety-five white persian monkeys (Guards) He's got the monkeys! Lets see the monkeys! (Townspeople) And to veiw them he charges no fee! (Townswomen) He's generous! So generous!_

__He threw his bag and the fan girls. some of them stopped to pick up the papers and other artifacts that tamaki used. Happy to now have a piece of him. He was still running though. He was just 30 feet away from the host club entrance now. "Hurry up boss," the twins yelled at him ready to close the door. He was about 5 feet away now and slid for it.

_(All) He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies.. Proud to work for him- They bow to his whim- Love serving him! There just lousy with loyalty To Ali! Prince Ali! Prince Ali - amorous he - Ali Ababwa! (Genie) Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see. And that good people is why- He got dolled up and dropped by!  
(Townspeople) With sixty elephants Llamas galore With his bears and lions A brass band and more! With forty fakirs, his cooks and bakers And birds that warble on key! Make way! For Prince Ali!_

He looked around at his beloved host club. He was now safe from harms way. and he fell back to the floor to catch his breath. "Good god tamaki what did you do. Now I have to make your customers wait wail you go clean your self up. Now were behind scheduled." Kyoya yelled at him but tamaki didn't care. He was too busy harassing Haruhi.

* * *

Alexa: Wooh, hoo this chapter is over

Tamaki: Alexa doesn't own Ouran highschool host club or Disney

Alexa: Unfortunately no.

Tamaki: and June is Midnight running wolf

June: Thanks alot Tamaki

Alexa: Still makes no sence. Next time it will be Mori Sen-Pei

Everyone: Bye


	2. You've got a friend in me' Toy Story

Alexa: Thank you to everyone that reviewed.

June: Seriously she was jumping up and down it was crazy

Mori: *Nodded*

Alexa: Hey that was confidential information

June: Not my problem

*Get into cat fight*

Mori: On with the story

* * *

Mori - you've got a Friend in me - Toy story

_You've got a friend in me_  
_ You've got a friend in me_  
_ When the road looks rough ahead_  
_ And you're miles and miles from your warm. nice bed_  
_ You just remember what your all pal said_  
_ Son, you've got a friend in me_  
_ Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

Mori walked over to where Honey was sitting. He stopped right in his tracks. Honey was crying. Mori emidatly walked over to his side. "What's wrong Miskune?"

_You've got a friend in me_  
_ You've got a friend in me_  
_ You got troubles, then I got 'em too_  
_ There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_  
_ If we stick together we can see it through_  
_ 'Cause you've got a friend in me_  
_ Yes, you've got a friend in me_

A worried look was all over Mori's normally composed face. Honey rubbed his eyes and was pouting slightly still. "I bit my tong eating a strawberry off the cake. Honey sniffled. Mori was much more relaxed now to find out nothing serious had happened to his friend/cousin

_ Now some other folks might_  
_ Be a little bit smarter than I am_  
_ Bigger and stronger too. Maybe_  
_ But none of them will ever love you_  
_ The way I do_  
_ Just me and you, boy_

Mori still wasn't quiet back to normal yet and Honey could tell. "Whats wrong Takashi?" Honey asked his friend. "I couldn't protect you." Mori said hanging his head in shame. "Thats ok Takashi you are still my friend." Honey said hugging Mori's arm

_And as the years go by_  
_ Our friendship will never die_  
_ You're gonna see, it's our destiny_  
_ You've got a friend in me_  
_ You've got a friend in me_  
_ Yes, you've got a friend in me_

Mori still couldn't believe after that, that Honey would forgive him. Mori agreed to just be his friend and stop worrying so much. After all Mori had a friend in Honey and Honey had a friend in him.

* * *

Alexa: Of course I know it was extremely mushy but I couldn't come up with something for Mori that wasn't scary.

June: More like all the videos she watched on you tube had friend in me for Mori.

Alexa: At least I didn't choose Just keep swimming like you did.

June: Shut up

Mori: *Shudder* Blood Rose Knight doesn't own the song or Ouran High school host club

Alexa: And just for the record I think it should be TamakiXHaruhi GOT IT HIKAORUXHARUHI FANS!

June: More like so we can keep the twins to our selves.

Alexa: Shut up. Next time will be Honey

June: As long as you don't do the Oliver and Company song.

Alexa: I wont and I think I made those fan girls mad.

They run for it.

Both: Please review

Mori: *Srugges*


	3. Spoonful of Sugar' Mary Poppens

Alexa: Again thank you to all the people supporting me It helps alot

June: This girl is very creepy

Alexa: No I'm not

Honey: Ya Ale-chan isn't creepy

Alexa: AWWW Honey your so cute

*Hugs Honey*

June: Any way... on with the story

* * *

Honey - Spoonful of sugar - Marry poppens

_In ev`ry job that must be done, there is an element of fun._

_ You find the fun and snap the job`s a game._

_ And ev`ry task you undertake becomes a pice of cake._

_ A lark! A spree! It`s verry clear to see._

Honey was eating his cake care free. Thats when one of the people in the dojo trying to get a jump on him jumped at him. Honey saw it coming and kicked him in the chest and continued to eat his cake. The man got up slowly. "How did you do that?" The man asked Honey and Honey smiled. "Piece of cake," and Honey heeled out a piece of chocolate cake for the man.

_That a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down._

_ Medicine go dow-wown, medicine go down._

_ Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down_

_ in the most delightful way._

__The guy had to admit it was the sweetest way to be beat. Honey wasn't a violent person. He would much rather eat cake and play with Mori and usa-chan. For some reason the cake made the defeat that much sweeter.

_A robin feathering his nest has very little time to rest_

_while gathering his bits of twine and twig._

_Though quite intent in his pursuit, he has a merry tune to toot._

_He knows a song will move the job along._

When Honey was on his way home with Mori he started humming and skipping. Mori just smiled down at his cousin. Soon a nest of Robbins joined in the song. it was like something out of a movie (Or something a crazy OHHC fan girl would come up with) but It didn't matter to them because they were having a sweet day.

_For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down._

_Medicine go dow-wown, medicine go down._

_Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down_

_in the most delightful way._

When they finally got to the house Honey skipped up to his room to find the stash of cake he had left in his room. "Where are you going Miskune?" Mori asked tilting his head to one side. "Just upstairs." Honey said smiling. Mori couldn't help but smile back at his friend.

_The honey bees that fetch the nectar from the flowerto the comb_

_never tire of ever buzzing to and fro._

_Because they take a little nip, from ev`ry flower that they sip._

_And hence, they find their task is not a grind._

__When Honey got to his room he didn't bother with picking out one flavor of cake. He chose all three. Strawberry, Chocolate, and Vanilla. And he started chopping away at his sweets.

_For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down._

_Medicine go dow-wown, medicine go down._

_Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down_

_in the most delightful way._

__When Mori found Honey in his room, Honey was pouting. "Whats wrong Miskuni?" Mori asked him. Honey looked up at Mori. "There's no more cake." Honey said and for some reason they both started to laugh making it all that much sweeter for Honey.

* * *

Alexa: woo-hoo another chapter. I'm on a roll

June: More like your on a sugar rush from the candy corn you keep stealing from the candy jar on your kitchen table.

Alexa: You can't ruin my mood at this point.

Honey: Can I have some

Alexa: Sure you can if you do the review

Honey: Sure. Blood Rose Knight doesn't own the song or Ouran High school host club

Alexa: That right *Give Candy corn to Honey*

Honey: Thank you

Alexa: No problem

Alexa/June: Review!


	4. When will my life begin' Tangled

Alexa: I'm just so exited

June: I can tell

Kyoya: Why wasn't it mentioned I was next *Gives scary look*

Alexa: *Shiver/Gulp* Sorry little glitch on my part... plus you kindove scare me Kyoya sen-pei

Kyoya: Makes sense now

June: We better not be doing trust in me because I don't trust him at all

Kyoya: On with this reticulated - I mean story

* * *

Kyoya - When will my life begin - Tangled

_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_  
_ Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_  
_ Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_  
_ Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15._

Kyoya always gets to the host club early to get everything in place before the customers get there. He starts by sweeping and mopping. He gets help from the school janitor for that. With Kyoya and the janitor working togeter it only takes about 15 minuets to get everything cleaned. and then he will get all the decorations in place which takes him another 15 minuets

_And so I'll read a book_  
_ Or maybe two or three_  
_ I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_  
_ I'll play guitar and knit_  
_ And cook and basically_  
_ Just wonder when will my life begin?_

Then Kyoya will sit on one of the sofa's and listen to some music then read and few books and sketch in his note book, and he would also start ordering the pastries for the club aka Honey

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_  
_ Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_  
_ Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_  
_ Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,_  
_ Sew a dress!_

Then he will have a small snack, fallowed by getting all of the costumes ready. making sure that tamaki's clearly said his as the king and the twins were the same, and most importantly that Haruhi's costume kept her gender a secret.

_And I'll reread the books_  
_ If I have time to spare_  
_ I'll paint the walls some more,_  
_ I'm sure there's room somewhere._  
_ And then I'll brush and brush,_  
_ and brush and brush my hair_  
_ Stuck in the same place I've always been._

Then he will read the books again and make sure they have enough tea and commoners coffee for the club meeting.

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_  
_ And wonderin' and wonderin'_  
_ When will my life begin?_

Then Kyoya wondered to himself. When will they ever give me a day off.

_And tomorrow night,_  
_ Lights will appear_  
_ Just like they do on my birthday each year._  
_ What is it like_  
_ Out there where they glow?_  
_ Now that I'm older,_  
_ Mother might just_  
_ Let me go ..._

__Then all the host club members got in there and got dressed in there costumes. Then he walked up to Tamaki. "Hey Tamaki" Kyoya asked him. "Yes, Kyoya." Tamaki said. Kyoya's face turned bright red for asking this but he asked any way. "Can I have tomorrow off for my birthday." He said so quick it was almost UN audible. The host club was horror struck.

* * *

Alexa: OK my sugar energy has official run out

June: About time.

Kyoya: At least in was doing what I do for the club justic

Alexa: Yep, I don't think people give you enough credit for that

*Kyoya starts to cry*

Alexa: Oh, No did I say something wrong

Kyoya: No *sniff* Its just finally someone under stands my pain

Alexa: there there

June: Any way. Blood Rose Knight doesn't own the song or OHHC

Everyone: Review please!


	5. Hakuna Matata' Lion King

Alexa: Turns out that my energy isn't gone yet

June: Dang it

Hikaour/Kaour: This is just crazy

Alexa: I am going to make the twins into 3 chapters. One together and the other two are going to be individual.  
I just want to do the twins some justice. They are there on person with there own personalitys.

June: More like you just want more twin time

Alexa: *Innocent look* not true

Twins: Whatever on with the story

* * *

Hikaour&Kaour - Hakuna Matata - The lion King

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

_ Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_ It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_ It's our problem-free philosophy_

_ Hakuna Matata!_

The twins were up to there normal mischief. They really just through cares to the wind and did what ever they wanted. They didn't care what other people though of them as long as they had fun. They really had no worries for the rest of there days.

_Hakuna Matata?_

_ Yeah. It's our motto!_

_ What's a motto?_

_ Nothing. What's a-motto with you?_

_ Those two words will solve all your problems_

One of there maids gritted there teeth together. "What's wrong with you. don't you know when to quit." She yelled at them. They just shrugged. "Just living by our motto." They said and she cocked her head to the side. "What motto." They smiled. "Nothing, what a-motto with you?" They asked her laughing at there own dumb joke.

_That's right. Take Pumbaa here_  
_ Why, when he was a young warthog..._

_ When I was a young wart hog_

_ Very nice_

_ Thanks_

_ He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_  
_ He could clear the savannah after every meal_

_ I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned_  
_ And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_  
_ And oh, the shameHe was ashamed_  
_ Thought of changin' my nameWhat's in a name?_  
_ And I got downheartedHow did ya feel?_  
_ Everytime that I..._

_ Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!_  
_ Oh. Sorry_

Then some how it got into a long back story about the maids growing up as twins that Hikaour and Koaur quickly tuned out. Because really they could care less. They had no worries.

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_  
_ Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_ It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_ It's our problem-free philosophy_  
_ Hakuna Matata!_  
_ Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_  
_ Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_  
_ Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_  
_ Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-_

The twins just kept on living care free, harassing Haruhi to annoy tamaki. all up until the point...

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_ It's our problem-free philosophy_  
_ Hakuna Matata!_  
_ (Repeats)_

_ I say "Hakuna"_

_ I say "Matata"_

There maids were living by the exact same motto. All playing with eachother living by the twins motto of Hakuna Matata

* * *

_  
_

Alexa: OK, I admit not my best but still pretty good

June: Are you sleep writing?

Alexa: No I don't think so

*Suddenly a huge bucket of water was dumped on them*

Both: What was that for!

Twins: Hakuna Matata

*Girls send murder glares at them*

Twins: *Gulp* Blood Rose Knight doesn't own the Song or OHHC

Alexa: Yep

Girls: Review Please!


	6. Why should I worry' Oliver and Company

Alexa: Ok now its time for Hikaour's chapter

June: Yay

Hikaour: Why does it feel like I'm going to be raped?

Alexa: Because she probably will

Hikaour: Ok... time for the story now

* * *

Hikaour - Why should I worry? - Oliver and Company

_One minute I'm in Central Park,_  
_Then I'm down on Delancey Street_  
_From the Bow'ry to St Marks,_  
_There's a syncopated beat_

Hikaour loved his life. It was never boaring. One minute he was in one place, the next he was some where else. The perks of being a member of the host club. and being a twin for that mater. He could skip class all the time and Kaour would cover for him.

_Say, whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_  
_I'm streetwise_  
_I can improvise_  
_Say, whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_  
_I'm streetsmart_  
_I've got New York City heart_

Hikaour also loved Ouran Academy. He was always with his brother, Haruhi, and the other host club members. They meant to world to him after being alone with Kaour for so long. He loved that place like it was his own home. The thought of all this when sitting in the host club's abandoned music room.

_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_I may not have a dime_  
_But I got street savoire faire_  
_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_It's just bebopulation_  
_And I got street saviore faire_

He really didn't care about the hearts he would break in the host club. He also didn't care that he was a heart breaker. After all he had street smarts, his brother, and a whole bunch of friends he thought of as family.

_The rhythm of the city_  
_But once you get it down_  
_Then you can own this town_  
_You can wear the crown_

Hikaour was now walking down the hall way and he smiled to himself. He knew every good hiding spot, and every place where he and Kaour had pulled a prank on a student or teacher. He laughed at the memories of the Halloween party too. That was fun even though they were called cowards.

_Why should I worry?_  
_Tell me_  
_Why should I care?_  
_I say, I may not have a dime_

Hikaour finally came up to a coffee machine and started rummaging his pocket for a quarter. when he found it he bought a de caf and sat at a bench and started sipping it.

_Oh, but I got street savoire faire_  
_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_It's just doobopulation_  
_And I got street saviore faire_

When Hikaour was done with his coffee he threw the can in the recycling Ben and continued wondering the Ouran halls.

_Everything goes_  
_Everything fits_  
_They love me at the Chelsea_  
_They adore me at the Ritz!_

Everyone seemed to have a place at Ouran academy, and every person was happily in there place. The question was what was the host clubs place. Hikaour didn't want to worry about it right then and continued to walk.

_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_And even when I cross that line_  
_I got street savoire faire_

Of course Hikaours luck didn't last long though. A teacher had spotted him. But he really wasn't worrying. Why should he worry? He really didn't care.

_Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_  
_Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_  
_Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_  
_Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_  
_Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_  
_Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_  
_Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_  
_Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_  
_Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_  
_Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_  
_Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_  
_Whoo-hoo..._

__"What do you think your doing out of class mr. Hittachiin?" The teacher asked him. Hikaour smirked. "But which twin am I?" He asked. "Uhh..." The teacher stammered. "That's what I thought." He said walking off still not worrying or caring.

* * *

Alexa: Now that's a song

June: I don't get your attraction to that song

Alexa: Nether do I

*Alexa in net all of a sudden*

Alexa: REALLY HIKAOUR?

Hikaour: Yep *Sticks tong out* Blood rose knight doesn't own the song or OHHC

Alexa: That's right

Everyone: Review please


	7. World without Fences' Lady & The Tramp 2

Alexa: OK now thank-you Thank-you for correcting me on how to spell the twins names

Kaoru: Yay

June: About time. I can't believe you spelled Hikaru wrong

Alexa: Come on you know I would have flunked spelling class if not for the fact i copied of your packet

June: good point

Kaoru: Ok now on with the story

* * *

Kaoru - a world without fences - Lady and the Tramp 2

_Far from,_  
_ Here is,_  
_ Where I want to be._  
_ Somewhere, _  
_ Out there,_  
_ Loose and running,_  
_ Nobody`s leash to hold me,_  
_ Nobody`s hugs to crush me,_  
_ Nobody`s soap,_  
_ And scratchy combs_  
_ To bathe and brush me,_

Kaoru was tired of being pampered. Always told what to do, when to do it and when to be there. Even though Kaoru and Hikaru were going to take over there mothers fashion company together, they expected Kaoru to be the face of it. It made him sick though. He hated all the attention. He would rather be hanging out with his friends. But he knew that would never happen.

_A world without fences,_  
_ Where I can run free,_  
_ And be with real dogs,_  
_ Will bring the real dog out in me,_  
_ No walls and no boundries,_  
_ Where I can be free,_  
_ A world without_  
_ Walls or fences,_  
_ That`s exactly,_  
_ Where I want to be._

Kaoru dreamed of a world where he could run free. Free to do what ever he wanted. Free to spend his time with this brother pulling jokes. Free to be in the host club that his mother clearly didn't like him being part of. She would much rather him looking for a female face for the company. But Kaoru was relying on Hikaru for that. Since Haruhi clearly only thought of him as a friend

_This pup,_  
_ Just wont,_  
_ Sleep his life away,_  
_ On some,_  
_ Sofa,_  
_ Like his father,_  
_ Too many bones to chew up,_  
_ Too many smells to sample._  
_ Too many fancy flower beds to rip and trample._

He often day dreamed about what his life would be like if he were a commoner. Sure he would be poorer but at least he would have what he craved most... Freedom

_No rules to control me,_  
_ Thats not what I want to be,_  
_ A world without fences,_  
_ Thats the world I want for me._

He thought of all the rules he would break with no consequences. Sure him and his brother always break the rules but the punishment at school isn't anything compared to at home. Talk about boring when they get caught doing something there mother didn't like.

_No rules,_  
_ No responsibilities,_  
_ On my own,_  
_ Completely free._  
_ A world without fences,_  
_ For meeeeeee._

__"Kaoru wake up," Hikaru snapped his fingers in front of his brothers face. "We have guests." He said and Kaoru focused on the two ladys in front of him. He smiled, he was just grateful for the freedom he got with the host club.

* * *

Alexa: As you can see I see Kaoru as the responsible twin

June: I think everyone can tell that now

Kaoru: Why is it everyone sees me as the nicer responsible twin

Girls: Because you are

*Get his with water*

Girls: Knock it off Hikaru

*Twins smerk*

June: Idiot

Alexa: Next time is the won you all have been waiting for Haruhi!

Disembodied children: Yay

Alexa: Oh No they fallowed us

June: Run for it!

Twins: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own the song or OHHC

Alexa: If I did it would be TamakiXHaruhi

*Knife fly's in front of face

June: Its worse then I thought its HaruhiX what ever host except Tamaki disembodied fan girls

Twins: i don't know why but this is hallarious

Girls: Help

Twins: No

Girls: Review please!

*Doge Ax barely*


	8. Belle' Beauty and the Beast

Alexa:Now for the chapter you all have been waiting for

June: Haruhi Fujioka

*Disembodied clap*

Haruhi: Thanks I'm honored

June: I thought we got rid of them

Alexa: *Srugges* Apparently not, any way I got a lot of submissions for Haruhi's song but none of them quiet fit. Then I found it.

June: She ended up going with a song from her favored Disney movie

Alexa: Shut up

Haruhi: On with my chapter

* * *

Haruhi - Belle - Beauty and the Beast

_Belle:] Little town_  
_ It's a quiet village_  
_ Ev'ry day_  
_ Like the one before_  
_ Little town_  
_ Full of little people_  
_ Waking up to say:_

Haruhi was walking to the super market, it was all the same to her. She loved to read about places far away from here though. It got the the point though that the shop keepers would come out of there shops to say...

_[Townsfolk:] Bonjour!_  
_ Bonjour!_  
_ Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!_

'Hello Haruhi' or 'Good morning Haruhi' It bored her out of her mind. She was secretly greatful to the host club. They brought some variety to her life.

_[Belle:] There goes the baker with his tray, like always_  
_ The same old bread and rolls to sell_  
_ Ev'ry morning just the same_  
_ Since the morning that we came_  
_ To this poor provincial town_  
_ [Baker:] Good Morning, Belle!_  
_ [Belle:] 'Morning, Monsieur._  
_ [Baker:] Where are you off to?_  
_ [Belle:] The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story _  
_ about a beanstalk and an ogre and a -_  
_ [Baker:] That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! )_

Haruhi was day dreaming about something more interesting whail buying break from the baker. She really wish that they didn't have to move to the town when she was 3 years old. She was soon destracted by one of the shop owners. "Hello, Haruhi," "Hello, Mr. Katsuragi" "Where are you going next" "The book shop I think, I just finished a really good book about a, " " Thats nice, dear where are my sunglasses?" Haruhi didn't care by his lack of interest and kept on walking.

_[Townsfolk:] Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question_  
_ Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_  
_ Never part of any crowd_  
_ 'Cause her head's up on some cloud_  
_ No denying she's a funny girl that Belle_

When Haruhi left the shop they all had a comment about how odd that girl was. Shouldn't she be fussing over boys and hanging out with friends. No, instead she had her head in the clouds reading. Figures, that Haruhi was a funny girl.

_[Man I:] Bonjour _  
_ [Woman I:] Good day_  
_ [Man I:] How is your fam'ly?_

People were greeting each other, it made Haruhi confused, how could they be happy with there lives. She had definitely been hanging around rich people too much. She sighted and kept on walking.

_[Woman II:] Bonjour _  
_ [Man II:] Good day_  
_ [Woman II:] How is your wife?_

And more greeting...

_[Woman III:] I need six eggs_  
_ [Man III:] That's too expensive_

And people complaining...

_[Belle:] There must be more than this provincial life_

Suddenly Haruhi broke out screaming "There has to be more to life then this!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare. "Oh, sorry just day dreaming." Haruhi said before dashing into the book shop.

_[Bookseller:] Ah, Belle._  
_ [Belle:] Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed._  
_ [Bookseller:] Finished already?_  
_ [Belle:] Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?_  
_ [Bookseller:] Ha Ha! Not since yesterday._  
_ [Belle:] That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!_  
_ [Bookseller:] That one? But you've read it twice!_  
_ [Belle:] Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, _  
_ magic spells, a prince in disguise -_  
_ [Bookseller:] If you like it all that much, it's yours!_  
_ [Belle:] But sir!_  
_ [Bookseller:] I insist._  
_ [Belle:] Well, thank you. Thank you very much!_

"Hi mister O'donalled" Haruhi said with a smile. The book store owner was an old guy but still nice. "Good morning Haruhi, finished already." "Yep anything new?" "Nope not till next week" "Ok, how about I barrow this one." Haruhi picked up a book a book with a plain cover. "That one but you've read it at least twice" "But I love it" "If you like it that much you can keep it" "Really" "Yes," "Thank you"

_[Townsfolk:] Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar_  
_ I wonder if she's feeling well_  
_ With a dreamy far-off look_  
_ And her nose stuck in a book_  
_ What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle_

The towns people kept talking about how odd Haruhi was, only now her face was in a book so there point was proven.

_[Belle:] Oh, isn't this amazing?_  
_ It's my fav'rite part because you'll see_  
_ Here's where she meets Prince Charming_  
_ But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three_

Haruhi sat down on a bench and started babling on to a couple of stray cats about how wonderful the book was, and how the carecter meets her prince charming and how she won't figure out its him till chapter 3.

_[Woman:] Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"_  
_ Her looks have got no parallel_  
_ [Shopkeeper:] But behind that fair facade_  
_ I'm afraid she's rather odd_  
_ Very diff'rent from the rest of us_  
_ [Townsfolk:] She's nothing like the rest of us_  
_ Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle_

The people were STILL talking about her. "Its no wonder everyone loves here, her beauty in UN comparable." "But she's so weird it doesn't matter." "She's nothing like the rest of us that Haruhi"

_[LeFou:] Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest _  
_ hunter in the whole world!_  
_ [Gaston:] I know._  
_ [LeFou:] No beast alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And _  
_ no girl, for that matter._  
_ [Gaston:] It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sights set on that one._  
_ [LeFou:] Hm! The inventor's daughter?_  
_ [Gaston:] She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry._  
_ [LeFou:] But she's - _  
_ [Gaston:] The most beautiful girl in town._  
_ [LeFou:] I know, but -_  
_ [Gaston:] That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?_  
_ [LeFou:] Well, of course! I mean you do, but -_

Thats when one of Haruhi's old middle school class mates came to the market, being him and a total... narcissist. And going on about how he was going to make Haruhi his girl. and his friend trying to talk him out of it and failing.

_[Gaston:] Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_  
_ I said she's gorgeous and I fell_  
_ Here in town there's only she_  
_ Who is beautiful as me_  
_ So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle_

So now he was going on about how beautiful she was as beautiful as him (Though I don't think Haruhi would have taken that as a compliment) And how she was going to be his girl.

_[Bimbettes:] Look there he goes_  
_Isn't he dreamy?_  
_Monsieur Gaston_  
_Oh he's so cute_  
_Be still my heart_  
_I'm hardly breathing_  
_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute_

Some of Haruhi's old girl casmates started going on about how he had won there harts and how awesome he was and how cute he looked.

_[Man I:] Bonjour!_  
_[Gaston:] Pardon_  
_[Man II:] Good day_  
_[Man III:] Mais oui!_  
_[Matron:] You call this bacon?_  
_[Woman I:] What lovely grapes!_  
_[Man IV:] Some cheese_  
_[Woman II:] Ten yards_  
_[Man IV:] one pound_  
_[Gaston:] 'scuse me!_  
_[Cheese merchant:] I'll get the knife_  
_[Gaston:] Please let me through!_  
_[Woman I:] This bread -_  
_[Man V:] Those fish -_  
_[Woman I:] it's stale!_  
_[Man V:] they smell!_  
_[Baker:] Madame's mistaken._

The random class mate was trying to get threw a crowd of UN happy customers and sales clerks to get to his beauty Haruhi

_[Belle:] There must be more than this provincial life!_  
_[Gaston:] Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!_

"There has to be more to life then this" Haruhi mumbled to herself, and the same time the class mate declared to make Haruhi his girl.

_[Townsfolk:] Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special_  
_A most peculiar mad'moiselle_  
_It's a pity and a sin_  
_She doesn't quite fit in_  
_'Cause she really is a funny girl_  
_A beauty but a funny girl_  
_She really is a funny girl_  
_That Belle_

Haruhi was still reading the book and people were still talking about was a beauty she was but still a funny girl. That Haruhi. "Excusse me?" The class mate had finally caught up to her. "May I have diner with you tonight?" He asked Haruhi remembered him and hated his guts. "No, Tyler, sorry I already have plans with my boyfriend." at that moment Tyler passed out to the ground upset that he had already missed his shot to be Haruhi's boyfriend.

* * *

Alexa: June please note I did not pick the name on accsident.

June: I'm pretty just not pretty enough to date you

*Pencil comes flying to hit her in the head*

Ammanda: I said knock it off

Alexa: When did she get her

Haruhi: She said she was a friend of yours so I let her in

Both: *Quick* Blood Rose Knight doesn't own the song Or OHHC

Alexa: Next will be everyone all together

June: Were almost done *Sad Face*

Alexa:... any way Review!


	9. Be Our Guest' Beauty and the Beast

Alexa: *Sob* I fail as a author

June: No you don't why would you say that

Alexa: I've done about one request. Sorry I don't think I'm going to mention names though

June: And that one wasn't even on purpose it was scary you were thinking the same thing they were

Alexa: I WILL GET TO YOUR REQUESTS EVENTUALLY I JUST HAVE THIS CHAPTER AND ONE MORE FIRST THOUGH

Tamaki: Wait I though this was the last chapter

*Alexa goes in emo corner*

Layla: NO MY CORNER

*get kicked out of corner and goes into other corner*

June: Any way on with the story. Would someone get her out of the corner!

* * *

All hosts - Be our Guest - Beauty and the beast

_Lumiere: Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!_

"Hello lady's and welcome to the host club." Tamaki said extending his hand the the five girls. There were 2 3rd years, 1 2nd year and 2 1st years. The 3rd years had blond hair and brown hair, the second year had red hair, and the first years were indirect twins (Both born at same time, same mom, different dads) the eldest having caramel hair and they youngest having midnight black. The girls all swallowed taken by the club. They were all knew students. "No please pick a host and enjoy." Tamaki said winking eminently winning the blonds affection.

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuffChip: It's delicious Lumiere: Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing, they can dance After all, Miss, this is France And a dinner here is never second best Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! _

The blond (Daci) went with Tamaki, the Burnett (Sarah) went with Honey and Mori, The red head (Layla) went with Kyoya, and the twins (June and Alexa) Went with Hikaru and Kaoru. (With Tamaki) Tamaki kept flirting with her making her heart do summer salts. (With Honey and Mori) Shara was intregied by how cute honey was. She couldn't help but smile at his cute happy go lucky attitude.

_Lumiere and Chorus: Beef ragout Cheese souffle Pie and pudding "en flambe" Lumiere: We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining We tell jokes! I do tricks With my fellow candlesticks Chorus: And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be out guest Lumiere: If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest_

(With Kyoya) His cool and laid back attitude was really cool to Layla. She was always pushing her bangs out of her eyes and that made Kyoya mentally pat himself on the back. (With Twins) They kept hitting them with the brotherly love act. They got a reaction out of all there costumers except for the twins. Well they reacted just not they way they wanted. They laughed at them. Well not all of the hosts got good reactions.

_Chorus: Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Get your worries off your chest Let us say for your entree We've an array; may we suggest: Try the bread! Try the soup! When the croutons loop de loop It's a treat for any dinner Don't belive me? Ask the china Singing pork! Dancing veal! What an entertaining meal! How could anyone be gloomy and depressed? We'll make you shout "encore!" And send us out for more So, be our guest! Lumiere: Be our guest! Chorus: Be our guest! _

But over all the guests were happy and that was all that mattered. Weather they got a trill from being flirted with or got a laugh from them. It didn't matter the whole purpose of the host club was to make every girl happy.

_Mrs Potts: It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert, she'll want tea And my dear that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm, piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed Chorus: We've got a lot to do! Mrs Potts: Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! Chorus: She's our guest! Mrs Potts: She's our guest! Chorus: She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

__Haruhi was smiling. She couldn't help it. Watching all the girls flirting and seeing how the host club reacted. It was amazing. Hey handled it so well. Everything was perfect. She didn't know why but she felt like it was perfect.

_ Lumiere: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful... Suddenly those good old days are gone Ten years we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

__They all rememberd what life was like before the host club. It wasn't whole. Nothing to do. Then Tamaki came along and everything fell into place. Honey could stop acting tough and be himself. Kyoya stopped being the perfect son and fallowing in his brothers foot steps. And the twins finally came out of there shells. And then Haruhi came along. Everything was blissful and they were going to live life to the fullest until the day they graduated.

_Chorus: Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request It's been years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed With your meal, with your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you, We'll keep going Course by course, one by one 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest!_

__The club was now over and as the five girls looked at the closing doors they said. "Hope you enjoyed. Hope to see you again tomorrow."

* * *

Alexa: Sorry it took so long volleyball camp

June: Hey your out of the cornor

Alexa: Oh, right

*Goes back in corner*

June: Dang it

Layla: would you get out of there its my corner!

*Kicks her out of emo corner*

*She crawls into other corner*

Shara: She will snap out of it eventually

Daci: Ya

June: Am I the only one that realized she did another request without thinking about it

Everyone: Yes

June: just checking.

Host Club: She doesn't own the song or OHHC

Story Hosts: Review!


	10. Cruella De Vil' 101 Dalmations

Alexa: Ok Sorry it took so long to update. I am really pushing my fair project deadline for u people. I hope your happy

June: I'm sure they are

Honey: Ale-Chan, June-Chan, where is Shar-chan?

Alexa: She is waiting at the table for you

Honey: Ok *Goes to sit by Shara*

Alexa: I also realised I did another request. I think I have about two other songs and I have done all the requests.

June: Anyway on with the story

* * *

Renge - Cruella De Vil - 101 Dalmatians

_Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

Renge was not in a good mood that day. And it was very easy to tell. She had not taken the time to straighten her hair so she looked like something out of a horror film. Did I mention she wasn't in a good mood that day ether.

_The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare_  
_All innocent children had better beware_  
_She's like a spider waiting for the kill_  
_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

She had her lips pulled back over her teeth and growling at anyone that got too close. Her eyes were cold like ice. None of the Middle school or Elementary students dare not go anywhere near here for fear she would kill them. Like insects that got too close to her spiders web.

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_  
_Cruella De Vil_

Her bad mood continued when she went to class. And lets just say her class mates definatly knew something was up.

_This vampire bat, this inhuman beast_  
_She ought to be locked up and never released_  
_The world was such a wholesome place_  
_Until Cruella, Cruella De Vil, yeah_

Ofcourse. People just thought it was just a slightly less harassing them and more bit there heads off if they got too close. It was a bit of a break. Emphasis on a bit. It seemed though if her anger was more detected at the hosts then the other students. good for the students and bad for the Hosts.

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_  
_Cruella De Vil_

That Host club meeting was the worst. Renge was running around cricketing the hosts. It was getting on there nerves and of course Tamaki took it to heart and he was in his emo corner alot that day. All the hosts felt very bad for him.

_At first you think Cruella is a devil_  
_But after time has worn away the shock_  
_You come to realize, you've seen her kind of eyes_  
_Watching you from underneath a rock_

"Tamaki Sen-pei," Haruhi said looking at Tamaki. He looked up a dead look in his eyes. "Renge chan what is wrong with you?" Haruhi yelled at her. Renge started to glare at her. That sent a shiver down Haruhi's shoulder and she backed down.

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_

That was when Honey and Mori came from Mori's kendo meet. Honey was still extremely grumpy and tired. But It was nothing a little cake couldn't fix. Mori ofcourse stood there quietly as his friend/cousin got a piece of strawberry cake.

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_  
_Cruella De Vil_

Of Course Renge, being in the mood she was in she growled and stalked up to him. Her arms were shaking and Honey was about to finally dig into his long awaited cake when Renge chopped it right out of his hands.

_Cruella De Vil, yeah_  
_Cruella De Vil_  
_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

Honey was not happy. His eyes were filled with furry. Renge was also just as made. Then finally Renge gave up. "Can you hand me a peice Honey?" Renge Asked honey and honey gladly handed her a piece. But one thing was for sure. It was a good thing that there was more cake or there would have been hell to pay. Which begs the real question who was the real De Vil here?

* * *

Alexa: Ok still not the best chapter but it's better then nothing. _  
_

June: Don't so hard on your self. It's late and you wern't feeling the best today.

Alexa: Ya I know but still

Renge: You really don't like me do you

Alexa: Nope I think you are a slave driver.

Renge: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own OHHC or the song.

June: Thats right so please review.


	11. I won't say I'm in Love' Herculese

Alexa: Yay now I can start on the reqests.

June: More like finish them.

Alexa: Ya I know I was being very hard on myself. I can't help it you know I have a hard time taking jokes.

June: You got that right.

Alexa: On with the story.

* * *

Haruhi/Tamaki - I won't say I'm in Love - Hercules

_Meg)_  
_ If there's a prize for rotten judgement _  
_ I guess I've already won that_  
_ No man is worth the aggravation_  
_ That ancient history, _  
_ Been there done that_

Haruhi was walking down the hallway to the lunch room. She didn't know why she just wasn't eating in the class room but she wasn't. "Haruhi!" Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki running after her. "Hi senpi." Haruhi said blinking at the Host club king. He was smiling like an idiot now. He handed her a folded piece of paper to her. "He let me know your answer by the time the club starts." He said and before she could protest he was gone. She looked at what was writen on the note. A smile spread across her face then she stoped cold and folded the note and stuck it in her text book.

_(Muses)_  
_ Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_  
_ He's the Earth and heaven to you_  
_ Try to keep it hidden_  
_ Honey, we can see right through you_  
_ Girl, ya can't conceal it_  
_ We know how ya feel and_  
_ Who you're thinking of_

The twins met Haruhi in the lunch room. They knew that Haruhi had a crush on the King even if she didn't relise it yet. It stung Hikaru a little bit but not enough to not give there heroine a little push in the right direction. They were telling her to ask the king if he would go out Friday and she kept saying no. They knew that she was just trying to fool herself at this point which only made the game that much more interesting.

_(Meg)_  
_ No chance, no way_  
_ I won't say it, no, no_

"No way in hell," Haruhi said for the 50th time to the twins. They only kept on persisting. It was going to take more then no for them to be proven wrong.

_(Muses)_  
_ You swoon, you sigh_  
_ why deny it, uh-oh_

"Your always stearing at him," Kaoru said putting one arm on her shoulder. "Why are you denying it?" Hikaru asked putting his arm around her other shoulder.

_(Meg)_  
_ It's too cliche_  
_ I won't say I'm in love_

"It's too cliche first of all, and second of all i don't like him like that." Haruhi protested brushing them off.

_ I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_ It feels so good when you start out_  
_ My head is screaming get a grip, girl_  
_ Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_  
_ Oh_

She thought back to when she used to have a boyfriend. He had treated her well. She thought she had found true love. Untill he left her for some bleach blond tramp. Her head was screaming get a grip before she ended up crying her eyes out at night.

_(Muses)_  
_ You keep on denying_  
_ Who you are and how you're feeling_  
_ Baby, we're not buying_  
_ Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_  
_ Face it like a grown-up_  
_ When ya gonna own up_  
_ That ya got, got, got it bad_

"Why are you just going to admit-" Kaoru started, "That you have the worst case of love sickness that we have ever seen?" Hikaru finished.

_(Meg)_  
_ No chance, no way_  
_ I won't say it, no, no_

"No chance." Haruhi said looking at them board.

_(Muses)_  
_ Give up, but give in_  
_ Check the grin you're in love_

"Just give up we don't buy it." Hikaru said and Haruhi could feel her face turn bright red and a slight smile spreading across her face. "See you have it writen all over your face." Kaoru said smiling at the fact she was giving in.

_(Meg)_  
_ This scene won't play,_  
_ I won't say I'm in love_

"No, NO, NO! this scene won't play because i'm not in love with Tamaki Suoh." She relised her mistake as soon as it was out of her mouth.

_(Muses)_  
_ You're doin flips read our lips_  
_ You're in love_

"You are so in love. You even used his whole name and no senpi in there." The twins said at the same time smiling.

_(Meg)_  
_ (Shoo doo, shoo doo)_  
_ You're way off base_  
_ I won't say it_  
_ (She wont say it)_  
_ Get off my case_  
_ (Shut Up, shut up)_  
_ I won't say it_

"You are way off base becasue I won't say it." Haruhi said they were just outside of the host club now.

_(Muses)_  
_ Girl, don't be proud_  
_ It's okay you're in love_

"Would you stop being proud," Kaoru said. "It's ok your in love." Hikaru said. Kaoru handed her the peice of paper Tamaki had given her and Hikaru handed her a pencil and they walked inside of the host club.

_(Meg)_  
_ Oh_  
_ At least out loud,_  
_ I won't say I'm in love_

She opened up the paper and checked the box she wanted to and walked inside. She gave the piece of paper to Tamaki and he eagerly opened it up to see what she said. As she walked away to host her clients, he smiled as his new girlfriend walked away. _  
_

* * *

Alexa: AWWWWWW

June: Just so you know this was what happened before Haruhi's chapter.

Alexa: You betcha. I now have a new request and I'm still taking request just so you know. I'm going to let you know what song will be next.

June: Yep next chapter will be Nekozawa and two clients of his.

Alexa: this song will be friends on the other side from the Frog Princess Hope you stay tuned.

Disembodied children: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own OHHC or Disney

Alexa: June... There back RUN!

June: Please review *Dodges frying pain* or we will send the Disembodied children after you.

Alexa: Don't scare them.

June: Dang it.

Alexa: see you next chap-

(I'm sorry this program has been temporarily disconnected please stay tuned)


	12. Friends on the Other side' Frog Princess

Alexa: Ok school is way too hectic

June: You could say that again

Alexa: Ok school is way to hectic

June: Not litterialy Fertella

Alexa: Shut up Chickettie

June: Hay thats my nick name for you

Alexa: Sorry I don't have any good nick names for you. Now on with the story

* * *

Nekosawa & Clients- Friends on the Other side - The Frog Princess

_Facilier:_  
_Don't you disrespect me little man!_  
_Don't you derogate or _  
_deride!_  
_You're in my world now_  
_Not your world_  
_And I got friends on the _  
_other side!_

Nekosawa was meeting with a few of his clients today. He might be the only member in the club, but that didn't mean his club wasn't popular. Alot of times kids who wanted revenge on someone (Back stabers, or heart breaking hosts for example) came to Nekosawa for help. Daci and Alex stepped into the Black Magic club room. It chilled them to be in that room but they didn't care. They were going to get back at Mori and Kyoya for turning them down. "Welcome," Nekosawa said as he always did when they stepped into his world.

_Chorus:_  
_He's got friends on the other side..._

"Welcome," A few of the paintings ecohed. It really creeped the girls out when the paintings did that. They always seemed to answer or talk to the customers.

_Facilier:_  
_That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something _  
_we have here in Louisiana, a little parlor trick. Don't worry..._

"Oh, don't mind them. They just like to tease. It's something we do in the Black Magic Club." Nekosawa conforted the girls as they sat in the old fashioned red velvet chairs.

_Sit down _  
_at my table_  
_Put your minds at ease_  
_If you relax it will enable me to do _  
_anything I please_  
_I can read your future_  
_I can change it 'round some, _  
_too_  
_I'll look deep into your heart and soul_  
_(you do have a soul, don't _  
_you, Lawrence?)_  
_Make your wildest dreams come true!_

Nekosawa started to shuffle the tarrot cards aroud. Alex looked a little amazed. Daci looked completly board. "Now what do you want me to do for you? Tell you your future? Cange it around a little bit? Look into the deepths of your Heart and Soul? You do have a soul don't you?" Nekosawa asked the two young ladys in front of him.

"Of course now don't play games with us Nekosawa." Daci snapped at him and he grinned at her.

_I got voodoo_  
_I _  
_got hoodoo_  
_I got things I ain't even tried!_  
_And I got friends on the other _  
_side._

"I've also got Voodoo, Hoodoo and things even I haven't tried yet. Not to mention Bellsineff." Nekosawa said moving his cat pupet for enffisis. Alex was fassinated at this point and Daci looked like she wanted to run out the door.

_Chorus:_  
_He's got friends on the other _  
_side!_

"He has Bellsineff." The pictures said for enfisis.

"Could they stop that? It's a little creepy." Daci said cluching the arm of the chair.

"No," Nekosawa said laughting at his customer's disconfert.

_Facilier:_  
_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell_  
_The past, _  
_the present, and the future as well_  
_The cards, the cards, just take _  
_three_  
_Take a little trip into your future with me!_

"Now, Take three cards so I can tell you your furture." Nekosawa said and the girl did as they were told taking three tarrot cards each.

_Now you, young man, _  
_are from across the sea_  
_You come from two long lines of royalty_  
_(I'm a _  
_royal myself on my mother's side)_  
_Your lifestyle's high_  
_But your funds are _  
_low_  
_You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough_

"Now Alex, I see you have loved and you are from a verry powerful family. You fell for Kyoya Ootori who thinks he is too good for you, and You need to marrie him if you want to be the family sucsessor." Nekosawa said and Alex was scared by how acurate it was.

_Mommy and _  
_daddy cut you off, huh playboy?_  
_Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' _  
_ties you down._  
_You just wanna be free._  
_Hop from place to place._

"But, you don't want to be married you want to play the field a little right?" Nekosawa said and Alex just nodded.

_But _  
_freedom... takes green!_  
_It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you _  
_need_  
_And when I looked into your future_  
_It's the green that I _  
_see!_

"You want your family's fortune and that is what I see in your future." Nekosawa said and Alex smiled at the future in store for her.

_On you little man, I don't want to waste much time_  
_You been _  
_pushed around all your life_  
_You been pushed around by your mother and your _  
_sister and your brother._  
_And if you was married..._  
_You'd be pushed around _  
_by your wife_  
_But in your future, the you I see_  
_Is exactly the man you _  
_always wanted to be!_

"You are a good little girl arn't you Daci, you always listen to what your mommy tells you. Well good news you are going to do exactly what you want to do. Marrie a man that will protect you. Mori right?" Daci was also shocked at how accurate Nekosawa was.

_Shake my hand._  
_Come on boys._  
_Won't you shake _  
_the poor sinner's hand?_

"So shake my hand and we have a deal." Nekosawa said and both girls eagerly shook his hand.

_Yes..._  
_Are you ready?_

"So, are you Ready?" Nekosawa said a dark aura started to suround him.

_Chorus:_  
_Are _  
_you ready?_

"Are you ready?" The pictures mimicked an this time the girls were too scared by what they had done to complain about the pictures.

_Facilier:_  
_Are you ready?_  
_Transformation _  
_central!_

"Are you ready? For your transformation?" Nekosawa said and his dark aura filled the room now. and the girls couldn't more. They were being held by the chair's arms.

_Chorus:_  
_Transformation _  
_central!_

"Transformation Central!" The pictures said all having the same Dark Aura Nekosawa had. The girls were on the virge of screaming now.

_Facilier:_  
_Reformation central!_

"Reformaton Central"

_Chorus:_  
_Reformation _  
_central!_

"Reformaton Central"

_Facilier:_  
_Transmogrification central!_  
_Can you feel _  
_it?_  
_You're changin'_  
_You're changin'_  
_You're changin', all right!_  
_I _  
_hope you're satisfied_  
_But if you ain't_  
_Don't blame me_  
_You can blame my _  
_friends on the other side!_

The girls were small now. They were Rats. Just like there personallitys are. "Now if you don't like your new look. Don't blame me blame the power of Bellsineff the curse doll." Nekosawa said grinning.

_Chorus:_  
_You got what you wanted!_  
_But you _  
_lost what you had!_

"Don't come to a friend of the Host Club for revenge on the Host Club." The pictures said as the Rats scurred off.

_Hush..._

Nekosawa enjoyed his little joke. That is untill Alexa came kicking in his door telling him to change them back. And he did. But that was the last time they ever came to Nekosawa for help again.

* * *

Alexa: That guy creeps me out

June: Your telling me

Nekosawa: What was that

*Girls scream and run from the room*

Nekosawa: Anyway Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Disney or Ouran Highschool Host Club

Bellseniff: Please review. and Next Chapter will be Kyoya with Be Prepaired.


	13. Be Prepaired' Lion King

Alexa: I'm going depressed

June: Not on my watch you arn't

Alexa: I'm sorry. I can't help it apparently I'm annoying to my crush. Ouch.

June: Not about him again. On with the story

* * *

Kyoya- Be prepaired- The Lion King

_[Scar:]_  
_I know that your powers of retention_  
_Are as wet as a warthog's backside_  
_But thick as you are, pay attention_  
_My words are a matter of pride_

Kyoya was standing in front of his police force, ready to give orders. "Look I know you aren't the brightest people, but listen up!" The police force looked up quriously. This normaly didn't happen.

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_  
_The lights are not all on upstairs_  
_But we're talking kings and successions_  
_Even you can't be caught unawares_

"I know you are probably wondering why i'm here. And the answer is simple, I going to make my father recoginse me and make me the next head of the otorii family group." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_  
_Be prepared for sensational news_  
_A shining new era_  
_Is tiptoeing nearer_  
_[Shenzi:]_  
_And where do we feature?_  
_[Scar:]_  
_Just listen to teacher_  
_I know it sounds sordid_  
_But you'll be rewarded_  
_When at last I am given my dues_  
_And injustice deliciously squared_  
_Be prepared!_

"But why?" One of the soldiers asked and Kyoya nearly face palmed. The idots wouldn't undersand why being the head of the Ootroii family was importain. "Just shut up and listen to me." He said a dark look flickering across his face. "So just be prepaired."

_[Spoken]_  
_[Banzai:] Yeah, Be prepared. _  
_Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh._  
_...For what?_  
_[Scar:] For the death of the king._  
_[Banzai:] Why? Is he sick?_  
_[Scar:] No, fool- we're going to kill him. And Simba too._  
_[Shenzi:] Great idea! Who needs a king?_  
_[Shenzi (and then Banzai):]_  
_No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!_  
_[Scar:] Idiots! There will be a king!_  
_[Banzai:] Hey, but you said, uh..._  
_[Scar:] I will be king! ...Stick with me, and_  
_you'll never go hungry again!_

"Ok, but how?" Another ideot poice offier asked. " Just be ready to fallow my orders If my plan sucksieds I am going to want my new police force ready." Kyoya was just ready to give up on these low lifes.

_[Shenzi and Banzai:] Yaay! All right! Long live the king!_  
_[All Hyenas:] Long live the king! Long live the king!_  
_[Full song again]_  
_[Hyenas: {In tight, crisp phrasing and diction}]_  
_It's great that we'll soon be connected._  
_With a king who'll be all-time adored._  
_[Scar:] Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_  
_To take certain duties on board_

"Yay," The whole croud shouted. and Kyoya smiled. This was starting to go a little bit better. "Of course there will be certain duties you will have to perform." Kyoya said a glint of inteligent in his eyes.

_The future is littered with prizes_  
_And though I'm the main addressee_  
_The point that I must emphasize is_  
_You won't get a sniff without me!_  
_So prepare for the coup of the century_

"Of course none of this will be posible without me so don;t even think about leveing." Kyoya said looking at a few unsure indeviduales in the back.

_(Oooh!)_  
_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_  
_(Oooh... La! La! La!)_  
_Meticulous planning_  
_(We'll have food!)_  
_Tenacity spanning_  
_(Lots of food)_  
_Decades of denial_  
_(We repeat)_  
_Is simply why I'll_  
_(Endless meat)_  
_Be king undisputed_  
_(Aaaaaaah...)_  
_Respected, saluted_  
_(...aaaaaaah...)_  
_And seen for the wonder I am_  
_(...aaaaaaah!)_  
_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_  
_(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)_  
_Be prepared!_  
_[All:]_  
_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_  
_Be prepared!_

Kyoya's father was looking in from a door on the left side of his son. He was impressed on how Kyoya took comand. Maybe he should give his company to his son. Mr. Ootarii turned away smiling the whole time. He was proud of his son.

* * *

Alexa: sorry It took so long to update. I couldn't come up with anything!

June: Pulse you had Volleyball and Cheerleading practise after school so when you got home you were exosted.

Alexa: yep next is going to be You'll be in my heart. It's going to be young Haruhi and Her mom before she dies.

June: Sorry it took so long for this request.

Alexa: I completely missed it! I'm so sorry. I will be updating more, that is untill track comes around.

Disembodied Children: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything!

Alexa: You bet!


	14. You'll be in my Hear' Tarzan

Alexa: ... This is going to make me cry isn't it?

June: If I have any say in it then yes.

Alexa: Why? You know I hate storys that make my cry.

June: Whatever... Now for the chapter

* * *

Haruhi/Mother- You'll be in my heart- Tarzan

Haruhi was sitting next to her mothers bed side. Her large brown eyes were staring at her mother with fear. Haruhi's mom looked at her and smiled. Her sparkling blue eyes stared at Haruhi with love. "It's ok, eveything is going to be alright you'll see." She said trying to hid the lie from her daughter.

Haruhi knew very well that her mother was lieing but she appriciated the gesture. Haruhi could feel her eyes starting to fill with tears. "M-mom," She chocked out the word hitching in her throat.

"Shhh, It's alright. For one so small you seem so strong." Haruhi's mom said lifting up her arm weekly and putting her palm to her daughters cheek. Haruhi gladly leaned into it.

"Please remember, I'll always be in your heart and you in mine." She said smiling before closing her eyes. The monater regestered no heart beat. Then Haruhi fell apart. She burst into tears crying. Finally her father came in, holding his daughter close.

"Don't worry, I'll be hear don't you cry" was all he needed to say to confort his daughter.

* * *

Alexa: Awww... That was so sad *Sob*

June: I know *Sniff*

Dissembodied children: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Disney or OHHC

Alexa: Shut up

Dissembodied Children: ...

June: Please Review!


End file.
